Awakening
by K.Nana.F
Summary: AU- Queen Serenity has altered the fate of the universe with her choice. Time will tell if it was for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

This an alternate universe. In which Queen Serenity made a different decision involving saving Sailor Moon and company. Changing destiny and what not.

Most likely Seiya/ Usagi paring. Along with others. Mamoru and Diamond will be thrown in the mix.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon.

**Beware of spelling and grammar errors! I always have a bunch of them.**  
please keep in mind that I am not a writer. I will have tons of errors. I am just writing this story for my own enjoyment and for anyone else that may find enjoyment in this. I like constructive criticism. I don't like when people say they can't understand the story with all my bad grammar. That doesn't help. So if you don't have something nice or constructive to say please leave. I don't want to deal with all the sass. This is supposed to be fulfilling to me not discouraging. So take a chill pill, and just enjoy the fan fiction.

* * *

Before The Beginning-

* * *

"Serenity, try your best to keep my pace, darling-" These words flowed out of the young Queen's mouth firmly as she rounded a corner, clutching the child's petite hand tightly in her own clammy palm as they skipped over patches of discolored water from the recent rainfall, mixed with soil, and the unmistakable stench of copper, blood.

"It's just a bit farther-," Queen Serenity panted heavily, tucking a wisp of silver grey hair behind her ear while trudging up a hill, pleading to her legs to not give out on her.

The young princess, Serenity, was exhausted and on the verge of dehydration, even attempting to gulp the air, like it was water, when it left her body. Her long moonlit golden hair flailed relentlessly in the gale of wind, while she struggled to meet the strides of her mother.

While hopping over a shallow puddle, one of her hair buns weaved itself free from her tangled mess of hair, the corresponding bun on the other side of her head barely holding its position. Normally, she would have gone to fix her favorite hair style fashioned after her mothers, but now paid it no attention. For her full focus was on her beloved mother.

As they neared the peak of the hill, she began to gaze upon the structure that was their destination. It was minute and spherical, with short white pillars holding it in place. There were no walls or doors inclosing the area, with only a slab of slick marble rock on the bottom and top.

She looked on with dismay. This place resembled a very oddly shaped cage, the pillars being the bars that held 'in' whatever was not allowed to be 'out '.

It was…frightening.

She tilted her head up to her mother with scared curiosity. Wondering why they were in a hurry to get to such a place.

When they approached the structure she began to feel goose bumps trailing her arms, her sweat becoming even more profuse from fear than from the run, making her entangled bangs stick to her forehead like glue.

She eyed the structure inquisitively, and noticed that at first glance, this place resembled the ruins of an ancient civilization that was long sense dead.

However, on closer inspection, she noticed there was an infinite amount of intricate designs carved everywhere upon the pillars and slabs. As she carefully examined the carvings she realized the designs were not designs at all, they were actually a form of text. She was confident of this because her mother had just recently started to teach her this text not but a week ago.

She concentrated on a fraction of the text in the center of the top slab that stood out boldly from the rest. She tried to decipher it, but found it quite difficult to translate without breaking the text into segments and pronouncing it out loud.

"-T…Tem…Temple...Kinmoku"

Right as she finished enunciating the last syllable, a man wearing a dark hooded cloak emerged from behind one of the age caked pillars. His cloak was clearly too big for him, for he looked lost within its many creases. The man's drawn-out nose made his eyes pop into a very obscure expression. She knew this man. She hated this man. The man smiled cruelly then flicked his wrist and suddenly appeared behind them before she could warn her mother. The man grabbed her away roughly by the wrists while swatting away the distressed Queen.

"Serenity, did you honestly think you could save her?" -The corrupted man asked, obscenity flavoring his voice while wagging the princess in front of his figure.

Princess Serenity shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the terrifying man. Her brow furrowed however, when her lashes felt damp. She hated this feeling…of being so utterly helpless and easily scared.

The man then tightened his grip.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt the crushing pressure of his grasp while she trembled.

The man stifled a laugh at the sight of the frightened girl in his hands, enjoying her fear of him.

"Besides-" - he began while relocating his foot to the Queens rib cage in several fluid motions when she attempted to come at him.

Queen Serenity groaned as she doubled over and felt several of her ribs crack beneath her skin. Her groan slowly turning into muffling spurts as she began to release warm fluid from her mouth.

"I seriously doubt you would have the strength to perform the ritual, and even if you somehow managed it, what guarantees you that the dear sweet princess could." The man relished in the last part of his sentence smugly.

Queen Serenity spat at him, forcing her saliva drowned in blood to strike his demented face.

The man brushed off the liquid from the cleft of his chin, leaving a small smear.

"If my husband could see you now he would be disgusted with his brother, Kunzite." Queen Serenity narrowed her cobalt eyes into a mincing glare as she gathered up enough energy to sit up.

"Hm, he was always disgusted with me. Too bad he's dead. He was only my half-brother anyway. God, it was so pathetic watching him give himself up to Queen Beryl. Did he really think that he could convince her that he was the one from the prophecy, using his weak power of concealment? It worked on her for what, a few precious minutes?" The man lost in his thoughts for a few seconds stared down at the young princess who met his eyes defiantly. He snorted, and then proceeded to gently rub her pinkie finger in his hand before he twisted it in an unnatural manner. Queen Serenity's anguished screams matched that of her daughters as she watched helplessly.

"I suppose that gave you both the ample time you needed to escape our scrutiny. We were very curious as to why he would deceive them, so. They thought to ask you of his unusual behavior. But, alas, you could not be found so they marked you both as traitors and sent me to track you down. They knew you were hiding something then. Ah, Serenity, if you had only stayed a little longer before evading them they may have been none the wiser. You should have never come to Nemesis. You screwed up. They now believe the little princess was the one you both were protecting. You both gave your lives up for nothing, sweetheart." He paused briefly to let his last statement marinate.

The Queen grimaced, reliving the last precious moments she shared with her late Husband.

_A handsome man with neat short white hair enfolded Serenity in his arms as he spoke into her ear._

_"They must not find her. I will use what is in my power to make them believe I am the one they've been searching for. They mean to kill her, my Queen. We must not let that happen. She must fulfill her destiny and we must fulfill ours."_

_Tears enveloped Serenity's eyes as she held her husband tightly. "I know. I just didn't think this day would come so soon."_

_"I will be waiting for you on the other side, my dear."_

Queen Serenity pinched aggressively on her forearm, launching her back to the present in time to get her emotions under control. She refused to give Kunzite the satisfaction of knowing his words plucked a sore chord on her heart.

Upon receiving a stoned expression from the Queen, not exactly the reaction he had hoped for, Kunzite flicked his wrist as if to smack away a pesky fly.

"Anyways, what's done is done. Now, let us move on to more pressing matters. I hope you don't mind, but I need to take little Serenity, here, to Queen Beryl where she will be dealt with immediately and we can all put this behind us. When I say '_we'_ ,that does not include you." He gave a sigh of annoyance.

Queen Serenity spat angrily and gave out a shaky laugh as she gasped from the pain in her lungs and began to wretch out more driblets of blood.

The man sneered, "So pathetic, you are blinded with your own selfish desire to save your only daughter. Most would consider this an honor and obligingly help the Dark Kingdom in any way possible way." The man paused to gaze up at the sky for a definition of the time that had lapsed.

"I have spent more time than is truly necessary fiddling around with you. If I waste even a minute more to your silly antics, I will be considered incompetent to handle this mission and they will send others. So if you will excuse me, you disgraceful women, I must be on my way."

"There's no way I'm going to sit idly by, why you gleefully take off with my daughter just so you all can slay her."

"It is not murder. We are simply making sure the prophecy does not come to pass. I don't think you have what is necessary to save her anyway in that condition."

The man, snickering and ignoring the Queen, turned his back and began to decline the hill while the princess screamed for her mother.

Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes coldly while she started to murmur in foreign tongue a sequence of sentences while making a seal with her hands. After the seals were completed she kept the last seal she formed with her hands in place. Then for one brief moment there was complete silence. During this moment she blew her breath into the seal towards the man as the crescent moon on her forehead illuminated.

The man looked ahead of him in shock as he could not move his feet. Faltering for a second his grip lessened on little Serenity's hands. The princess took the opportunity to yank them free and bolt towards her mother.

The man turned around savagely and screamed angrily before his eyes registered what was slowly coming towards him. He gasped in shock as he struggled to move from his position and found that impossible. He had just enough time to shut his eyes as the impending light reached him.

"Serenity, sweetie, turn around and cover your ears." The Queen ordered her daughter. However, the princess did not listen and continued to watch, her azure irises cast at the figure a few meters in front of them.

Princess Serenity shuddered as she heard a wail strike her tender ears as the man crumpled to the ground and was shredded to myriad pieces. New tears began to prickle and sting her already puffy eyes.

The princess clung to her mother tightly while letting loose a segment of un-discernible words in between sobs. The Queen patted Serenity's back gently while lifting her chin up and wiping away her tear-streaked face with her thumbs.

Upon hearing a choked cough, the Queen returned her attention back to the man on the ground lying in a pool of blood, surprised that he was still breathing.

"You really are a stupid woman," he muttered while coughing and rising with his hand a few inches from the blooded dirt.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you are doing?" - He managed to croak out before slipping in his blood and returning to the ground.

"I do. I'm setting Serenity free from this Hell." The Queen responded flatly.

Kunzite snickered before choking on his own blood, "You won't be setting her free from it. You will be releasing her into a world of chaos sanctioned in Hell. She will know a pain far worse than she would by The Dark Kingdom's hand. You will be changing the destiny of the universe." With his ominous proclamation his eyes glazed over and his chest stopped moving.

While clasping onto her mother the young princess found her watery eyes wandering back over the structure behind them.

"Mother…What's The Temple Kinmoku?" Serenity asked shyly, now completely desensitized by the incident that just took place. The young princess had seen so much bloodshed in the past twenty-four hours.

The Queen let out a saddened laugh. Pulling back from the hug she looked upon the Temple.

"The Temple Kinmoku is a sacred Temple, Serenity. This Temple was once used for performing rituals, however, those rituals are now forbidden. The Dark Kingdom never allowed entry after the prophecy was made. The Temple is more of a monument now…a reminder of what could have been…or could be."

Queen Serenity then exhaled slowly trying not to show the pain in her face from her current wound.

The Princess turned to her mother in confusion. "If no one is allowed to be here Mom, then why are we here?"

Queen Serenity returned her attention back to her innocent daughter, grief glazing over her eyes as she secured a make shift brace for her finger.

However, before she could answer her daughter, two figures were headed towards them. However, the Queen was not the least bit surprised at whom she saw. Both of the impending figures were dear friends of theirs.

The one approaching them first at a rabid speed had long light blonde hair with a tress of bangs covering her forehead. She wore a red orange cloak made of silk with a navy blue sash in-crested with gold, accenting her waist.

Venus.

"There must be some other way-" Venus paused briefly as she took in the situation then gasped.

"Oh, God! Why is there so much blood?" She panted. Leaning her hands on her knees, in hopes this would help her breathing, while looking on in worry.

Another figure appeared beside Venus not but a moment later. Laying a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, a gesture to try and relax her nerves.

The figure was dressed in fine silk that was the deepest of indigo, the attire replicating the same style as Venus's. Her dark blue hair kept in a boy short style, with thin bangs overlooking her forehead.

Mercury.

"I will not question your reasoning, for I am sure you are perfectly aware of the consequences that will transpire once the crystal is in place." Mercury then removed her hand from Venus's slender shoulder and took a step towards the Temple.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" The voice emitting from Mercury was calm, but electrifying, stating that the last part of her sentence was not a question.

Queen Serenity laughed at Mercury's statement. "I'm glad you don't question my sanity. Now please help me into the temple and get Serenity situated before I bleed out and can no longer fulfill my purpose."

They nodded without further argument seeing that the Queen was severely wounded. Queen Serenity took her daughter by the hand and led her to the center of the temple and positioned her in a tiny circle. The same text the princess recognized on the temple formed the circle she was standing in.

Princess Serenity clasped one of her mother's hands tightly, "Mom, what's going on? Why are you so pale and shaking? Are you going to leave me like… Daddy?" The last part was strangled out through hard sobs. The Queen cupped her daughters face in her hands and looked straight into the depths of her Azure eyes.

"I will never leave you. There will always be a piece in your heart where Daddy and I will reside. And if you listen carefully you will be able to sense us there. We are so proud of you my sweet, sweet little one."

"You are leaving me! Why? Please don't! I haven't even done anything, how can you be so proud of me?" Tears trailed down princess Serenity's flushed cheeks.

The Queen smiled serenely, "Because I know the kind of woman you will become. There will be great hardships, my daughter, but you must stay strong and use the wisdom that lies in your heart and within your friends. The stars have chosen you for a special journey because they believe you are the only one who can fix what has been broken in Time. And Time, my dear, is where you must go. You may be scared, but just remember that we are always right here." Queen Serenity put her hand gently over her daughter's heart before smiling warmly and then stepped back from the circle.

"Besides, you won't be going alone." The Queen winked childishly at her daughter.

The Queen then joined where Venus and Mercury had formed an outer circle around the princess, locking their forearms together they started to relax and align their inner magic together. A soft wind played with princess Serenity's tangled locks while a silvery blue light started to encase her small figure.

Panicking Princess Serenity screamed at them, "What's happening?!You haven't told me what I am supposed to do?! I'm not ready! Don't leave me!"

The Queen smiled sadly at her daughter as she was chanting. Without her lips distracting from her chanting her mother's voice whispered in her ear, "You will have guidance do not fret. Others' destiny coincides with your own."

"What Others?! I don't want them, I want you!" The Princess was now screeching at the top of her lungs because of a loud vibrating noise that was coming from the silvery light that was incasing her, and moving at a rapid speed, she began to rise in the air

"The sacrifices must be made now." Mercury whispered as her eyes became red rimmed with unshed tears. Venus's faced read of subdued tension as sparks flickered towards the encasement. The Queen nodded calmly as her crystal materialized in front of her figure. Blood dribbled out of the light shining from the crystals radiance and began following into the silvery light incasing Princess Serenity. The Princess gasped and covered her mouth in horror as she soon began to see less and less of her surroundings as the silver light turned into a thick deep red.

"Mom…no…why?" Princess Serenity whimpered and crumbled into a protective crouch as she no longer saw anything but red.

"I love you." Was the last echo she heard before there was an explosion of blinding light and then everything went black.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **

I had written this one chapter many years ago and it never went anywhere. At that time I had made it a fanfiction of Fruits Basket, then I tried making it an original story, but now I have touched it up and added to it, changing it into a Sailor Moon FANFIC! It is very different than what I had planned many years ago, and that is a good thing. I plan to write this to completion so prepare your selves for an exciting tale.

Also I am still working on my other SM fanfic_ Soldiers. _I am just taking a little break from it with this while I sort out what exactly I want the next chapter to encompass. So stay tuned for a chapter update from _Soldiers_ soon!


	2. Time and Space

This an alternate universe. In which Queen Serenity made a different decision involving saving Sailor Moon and company. Changing destiny and what not.

Most likely Seiya/ Usagi paring. Along with others. Mamoru and Diamond will be thrown in the mix.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon.

**Beware of spelling and grammar errors! I always have a bunch of them.**  
please keep in mind that I am not a writer. I will have tons of errors. I am just writing this story for my own enjoyment and for anyone else that may find enjoyment in this. I like constructive criticism. I don't like when people say they can't understand the story with all my bad grammar. That doesn't help. So if you don't have something nice or constructive to say please leave. I don't want to deal with all the sass. This is supposed to be fulfilling to me not discouraging. So take a chill pill, and just enjoy the fan fiction.

* * *

Serenity was awake but she refused to acknowledge her senses. She just wanted to stay curled in a ball for the rest of her pathetic life and reminisce in the good times she shared with her loving family and friends.

A tinkling of voices resonated against her ears. She could not make out their verse or diction, it was unnatural and very faint. She was also aware of a weightlessness she felt throughout her petite frame. As if she was floating. However, she kept her eyes tightly shut, choosing to drown in the sorrow of her lost loved ones. She was slightly curious of where she was, but she also felt apathy for it. She did not care enough to know. Not now. Not when she was completely alone.

She suddenly felt a warm sensation engulf her body. An overwhelming power taking control and prying open her tear crusted eyes. Whatever was controlling her senses she could not gather enough of herself to worry or care. This thing could do whatever it fancied doing to her. There was nothing left for her but to wallow up in this charred hole where her heart used to reside.

Her azure eyes first registered nothingness, her vision blurred through all the salty tears. Once everything came into focus she gave a little gasp and felt around the space frantically in an attempt to get her bearings. She was in fact floating, surrounded by nothing but a sky like space. Everything in hues of midnight blue with twinkling lights like stars.

She had no idea where she was, but she could tell that a conversation was transpiring between the twinkling lights. How she knew they were speaking she was not exactly sure, it was something she just felt. Suddenly the little voices quieted and dimmed, as if they registered her attention on them.

One light gracefully began travelling towards her and slowly lit up from within with a soft silver blue light like the one that had encased her, before it had turned a dark thick red. She gulped back the memory focusing on the light of the star before her, now growing larger and taking corporeal form.

The shining light became a very tall thin womanly figure, or at least she thought womanly until the figure drew near. It also had the boldness of a man. It was very strange the androgyny the figure represented. While struggling to figure the sex of the figure she took notice of the attire. The figure wore long robes that went past their feet and floated lightly around them. All the coloring of the figure was a silver blue from the long ties of the robes to the wisps of their long hair. Its face was the most startling. One moment the features would appear fierce and regal, the next they would morph to soft and pronounced. She could never discern the origin or the actual mold of the face. All she could distinguish was that it was beautiful.

Strangely she found wetness on her cheek from a recent tear and a great warmness overcame her soul. She was in awe.

"Welcome, child. Welcome to our realm of time and space. We are excited to meet you and we greatly appreciate your future sacrifices." Its voice held a tone of sincerity and admiration before bowing slightly from the head in her direction.

Its voice prickled in her head confusing her and giving way to a minor headache. She could not make sense of what exactly this _star being_ was saying to her, but she had an idea.

"Hold on. What all are you trying to say? More sacrifices? Haven't I sacrificed enough?!" She stumbled over the words huffily.

The Star smiled steadily, "I understand you are confused and must have many questions, however, our time is limited…ironically. Therefore, we will be swift in our discussion." Before she could argue the being put up a hand gently for silence and found she could not force herself to speak or move her lips. She had lost her voice. She resided to biting her already chapped lip, a nervous habit, impatience and a scowl crossed her features as the Star continued. The Star seemed to grin knowingly making her further infuriated.

"Now let us begin." The Star's eyes began to travel down her body. Not in a lecherous way, but in an evaluating one. Serenity crossed over her arms defiantly as she attempted not to fidget under its scrutiny.

"You are very…different from what we were expecting. Your goal is to mend and protect the galaxies that many creatures have taken it upon themselves to destroy. Once you make the fall you will help to heal the minds of the people, defending and ridding evil that has been unleashed and is festering."

Serenity was holding a breath she hadn't realized and released it while sulking. She was to rid evil? No, what is all of this? She was never made aware of any of this. She must be dreaming. Surely, if she was so important her parents would have told her. The Dark Kingdom would have known.

Serenity hesitated. Maybe they had known and that's why all her cherished loved ones died. Died for her. Tears stung her eyes. Why had her parents kept something this important to themselves? It was her life, shouldn't she know important information like this?

She was a princess so of course she wanted to better the life of her people when she someday took the throne, but so soon? She wasn't ready...She was just a weak little girl, barely a woman. How could she possibly serve justice? Serenity squeezed herself as she assessed the impossible situation.

The Star continued, "I digress, as I was saying, we say you are unusual in the sense that we expected a much older soul …it is very curious. Your soul I can sense has not gone through the necessary lives to become knowledgeable of the world and the souls that lie in it, to better protect them. In fact, I believe this is the first walk your soul has ever taken." All the other stars started buzzing as if they were launching a complaint at her disgraceful newborn status. The Star Being silenced them with another rise of its hand. Handy little trick that hand raise was.

"You are an infant, in also a literal physical aspect, and yet you have survived the journey to our realm. This is not an easy task, which we must take into account. Some souls have burned from the sheer pressure and purity of journeying to this plane. The fact that you survived without coming to harm is remarkable. And it shows you hold great power. Perhaps, your innocence is what this galaxy is in dire need of. A fresh soul, a newborns innocence. We have not seen a new soul in many years...we had thought never again to see one quite honestly." The Star beings silver eyes softened at the thought.

"Well, let us continue with the ritual and then you can begin healing the lands, young one. If you survive the remanding half of the ritual that is. Many hopefuls do not unfortunately. But I have hunch you may." The Star being winked conspiratorially. Which brought a tightness to her chest. It reminded her of the last moments she shared with her dear mother.

The Star being then created a low humming noise that sounded very much like music. A whimsical melody that made a smile want to tempt her face. A warm feeling once again filled her to the core, much to her dismay, she would have liked to wallow some more. The Star Being made strange seals with its hands that lit up with a fiery light whenever it finished a sequence. It then paused before piercing its alien sight on her.

"As was before, a sacrifice must be given to complete the ritual. This time the requirement we seek to send you through the streams of time is that of your childhood, all your precious years of infancy. Normally we would have you reincarnated, however the time we are sending you to is in dire need of your assistance. You will enter this new world as a young woman of eighteen, the age you currently are now. You will retain very few memories of your past. Do you give this to us, young one, and take up your position as a warrior and champion of the galaxy?"

Serenity was shocked as her small frame shook. How could she give up such tender moments of her youth? She was only eighteen. She had just entered her early years. How could she give up the majority of her memories? They were not all joyous but she wanted all of them just the same. Such a high price she must pay to become a savior. In that moment she resented being chosen. She would have sacrificed it to gain back her loving parents and friends in a heartbeat. But this is what they gave their lives for. How could she disrespect their sacrifices made in her favor and the hopes they bestowed upon her for the entire galaxy…

Slowly she met her azure irises with the silver ones of the Star, "Yes. I agree to the terms. You may have my memories but on a couple of conditions. You will allow the few of my loved ones that still remain alive from the Dark Kingdom to accompany me and you will not have my love I hold for my memories. I will always remember my love for my mother. And I will find a way to reclaim them." As Serenity proclaimed her conditions she felt a warm heat start to form in the crescent moon on her forehead. The heat slowly began to ebb its way towards her chest and engulf her entire being. After everything she had lost she would make certain she was granted this request.

The Star paused, a small flame igniting its eyes, "You are wise to be specific, but that does not always mean you gain what you desire. Your tongue may either lead you to success or ruin, young one. Let's hope it's not the latter." It added as an afterthought mostly to itself before clearing its throat, "However, we cannot give you what you seek. It is nearly impossible to send multiple souls through time. They would also need to survive our plane of existence which is a feat in itself. Like we had said, young one, it is impressive that you made it without death claiming you first."

Serenity's heart froze then shattered all over again. How could the stars expect her to protect the galaxy if she had no heart? No love to give? Because it would take love and compassion to become this savior. This soldier.

Serenity twisted a lock of hair and bit her lip nervously. She did in fact want to be able to protect every soul in the galaxy so they would never have to suffer the loss of their loved ones like she had. It was then that she made an oath with herself to make certain that that would never come to pass. She would find a way to save these souls from the despair that destroyed her heart.

The star said that souls take many walks…perhaps that meant many lives they have. Serenity felt a tentative smile soften her chapped lips. She would see them again one day…they _would _remember and she would regain the pieces of her heart once more.

As all these emotions were overflowing her soul a light was blossoming from the center of her chest taking the form of a brilliant silver crystal that shown with a warm golden light. Serenity was unaware of the occurrence as she continued to reminisce of her loved ones and how they had shaped her into the person she was at that moment and all the loving memories they had shared. She attempted to hold onto as many as she could before they were temporarily stolen. She would reclaim them, all of them.

Serenity began to feel many tugs at her chest, like a string was attached. And then a sharp searing pain like molten lava was being poured over her heart and then hardened. All of the tugs making cracks in the hot rock. Each one a sharp pain.

Sweat dripped down her temple in sheets as her body felt like it was being ripped apart, gasping asthmatically. She flashed open her panicked eyes once she felt she could stand no more pain only to be blinded by an explosion of gold. All that was visible was gold white light. And just as swift as the pain came it drifted away along with the stunning light.

Once she got her bearing she found herself once more in the star beings realm. Only there was complete silence, no light was conversing. The star being itself had an expression of astonishment, which was an expression she did not think it had in its repertoire. Bewildered herself she went to wipe the sweat from her forehead with her trembling hand but startled and let out a tiny yelp. Before her breast stood a brilliant silver crystal glowing softly. When she went to lightly touch it she felt the center of her forehead heat into the shape of a crescent moon and a tug at her heart.

When she returned her gaze to the Star she witnessed a silver tear dribble into up tilted lips. A smile. The Stars focus then went to something that was situated behind her. Serenity tilted her head back and stumbled back in the airy space at what she found.

There were eight stunning lights, not unlike the twinkling stars, where moving rhythmically now in front of her. All of them wondrous colors of reds, blues, purples, greens, and orange. All the lights slowly moved closer towards her breast before being absorbed by the crystal. Serenity gave a tiny gasp as she realized with each light being absorbed that a warmness overcame her and she felt the presence of her friends. Her sisters. Tears tumbled down her rosy cheeks as she clasped herself tightly.

"I would say this is impossible…but here we are…I do not know how you have done this, young one, but it would appear that you were able to bring forth the souls of your loved ones to this plane. Not even I could accomplish such a task without risk to myself. How you are still alive is…curious." The Star being's eyes evaluated Serenity yet again but held a similar look of awe that she had held for it earlier.

"Wait! Does this mean that my friends will accompany me on my mission?" She asked in a rush of jumbled words, barely containing her excitement.

"It would appear that your souls are now linked through your hearts crystal and that your mission has now become theirs. Although once you finish the ritual they will all disperse to different areas but you will still retain the link, so I feel you will find each other even if you do not recognize them at first."

A ray of hope lit up Serenity face making her appear more divine than the being before her.

The Star being smiled once more before continuing with the remainder of the ritual, "The deal is struck. The balance is kept. Prepare yourself for the journey, young one, it will be a soul ripping experience and if you survive you and your soldiers will become the galaxies saviors."

A swift gale of wind pushed against Serenity. She was again enshrouded in the blue silver light except this time there were no red undertones. This time, her memories were seeping into the mist of light from her head and vanishing. She also noticed that trails of memories from her chest were seeping into the mist. It would seem that her friends would shame the same fate as her. It would be difficult to find each other but they would do it. Nothing could keep them apart forever.

As she witnessed each memory taken she felt a loss even deeper than before. They would swirl in the mist and vanish, along with her memory of ever actually having it. Her very core felt as if fire were scorching and burning her from the inside out, leaving pockets of holes in her mind. Cramps began to shake her body and convulse it at unnatural angles. She dimly heard the Stars voice ring into her head mentioning that the ritual may transform her slightly to better prepare herself for her task.

She felt her golden locks untangle and stream down her back like water, growing thicker until it reached considerably past her knees before styling back to cascading pigtails and buns. She felt her spine stretch and lengthen minutely, it was a painful experience, like her back were being broken. The end result not becoming much taller than she already was. Her curves became more womanly and feminine. Wide hips, a trim waist, and a small but supple bust. She felt along her face with her new manicured hands, trembling and heaving as she still felt a burning sensation and nausea. She fumbled over her nose she had finally grown into and her cheek bones were finely shaped and sharp, lips full and no longer chapped.

From time to time between the racking pain of being stretched in every direction, being set on fire, the nausea, and losing her loving memories, she glimpsed a reflection through the silver mist of a petite blonde haired beauty with startling azure eyes the color of rippling oceans and clear skies .

She grabbed onto her forehead as she began to have a challenging time at recollecting what she had done before the ritual and who was with her. She still remembered the most basic things and why this was happening, but she no longer recalled the people in her life. Reaching at scraps of memory the only one that stood out boldly was a woman's willowy arms circling her and a man's gentle smile rubbing her head. Love.

Serenity heard the Star being speak through her head once more before she went swirling through the air, "Survive the fall and become our Savior, young one."

Fall? Serenity furrowed her brows confused and watched in mute terror as the boiling mist stopped rotating and gravity took over.

She fell.

Hurtling towards a different time and space.

The adrenaline and fear captured what was left of her heart.

As a scream erupted from her lips.

* * *

**Please Review!**

This chapter did not go exactly how I wanted it. Sorry if it was a little boring and not as interesting as the first chapter. I'll try harder in the future!


	3. The Fall

I have introduced _Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon_! For those of you that don't know she is in the Sailor Stars manga.

This an alternate universe. In which Queen Serenity made a different decision involving saving Sailor Moon and company. Changing destiny and what not.

Most likely Seiya/ Usagi paring. Along with others. Mamoru and Diamond will be thrown in the mix.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon.

**Beware of spelling and grammar errors! I always have a bunch of them.**

please keep in mind that I am not a writer. I will have tons of errors. I am just writing this story for my own enjoyment and for anyone else that may find enjoyment in this. I like constructive criticism. I don't like when people say they can't understand the story with all my bad grammar. That doesn't help. So if you don't have something nice or constructive to say please leave. I don't want to deal with all the sass. This is supposed to be fulfilling to me not discouraging. So take a chill pill, and just enjoy the fan fiction. ^_^

* * *

The first thoughts that surfaced from Serenity's mind were that of immense pain and that a whisper of voices surrounded her. She continued to feign unconsciousness until she could divulge if she was in danger. This was not an easy task with her back feeling as if tar had been poured over it.

She would not lie to herself, she was terrified. Fenced in by what sounded like the tinkling voices of women, with not the faintest idea on what exactly they had planned for her. Not to mention she had just fallen from another dimension into this one. Honestly, she was surprised she was still breathing. The Star Being had given her little confidence of her survival of the fall.

She could barely recall any of the actual fall, she had passed out at a certain point because the sheer force of the wind had troubled her breathing… and the screaming. It was probably for the best that she couldn't recall most of it. However, she kept witnessing bright flashes of red like fire paired with a melodic voice before she blacked out. She chided herself relentlessly for not recovering fast enough to escape being captured. She then tilted her head to better hear the conversation of her capturers. Perhaps, they were friendly she ventured? She stifled a laugh at that likely thought.

"We have to bring her back. How many times must I repeat myself?" The voice was husky and held the edge of a threat.

A frustrated growl filled the area before speaking in a shrill voice, slightly irritating the ears, "I hear your words, but don't see your reason. This thing could bring ruin upon us, for all we know. It's already dreadful enough that you saved it from what I'm sure would have been its annihilation, and you sustained your own injuries in the process!" The shrill voice took a breath before continuing the verbal onslaught of what Serenity assumed that it was "she" that the voice was referring too.

"I am not too badly injured." The husky voice trailed off.

"The hell you're not! The size of the crater you left when you caught this creature was ridiculous. We're lucky you didn't die saving this monster! And you would have us bring it to our kingdom and jeopardize the safety of all the citizens?" The voice sounded incredulous. Before the chords of the shrill voice continued another voice chirped in. This one had more of tenderness to it.

"Enough, Papillon, you forget your place. I doubt she is as evil as you're making her out to be. And stop referring to her as a thing and it. She is obviously a woman, and a very lovely one for that matter. I think your jealousy is showing for those wondrous feathers she bears and I would like you to cease in showing it because our fair maiden has finally regained consciousness. I can feel her mind moving, which the two of you would have been able to notice if you were paying the least bit of attention."

Feathers? What could they possibly be referring to she wondered.

Silence sliced through the air as Serenity was sure their attention had been redirected to her. She attempted to readjust to a more regal position than the current one she was in, however, she found the only thing she was capable of was slightly swiveling her head.

"She is bound. It must be a side effect of falling from the stars." There was a pause before the tender voice sounding exasperated continued.

"Fighter, unless you wish to carry her all the way back to the Kingdom I'd advise you to unbind her. You're the only one here with the proper training to do so. WE must know what her motives are and what side she resides on before we even think about bringing her back with us. Worst case, she attacks and we kill her."

At this announcement Serenity held her breath. Could these people so easily kill another? She needed to make her escape from them as soon as she was physically capable.

She heard heavy steps make their way towards her, along with swishing of chainmail. Calloused hands roughly grabbed the sides of her head. She was somewhat grateful that she didn't have the capacity to tremble. The hands grabbing her head were most assuredly a woman, even in their rough state.

"This is not right!" The shrill voice called Papillon raged. "This dishonors our people. One of our Celestial Soldiers shouldn't have to share their mind with this distrustful thing. It is an act of great honor to even share minds with anyone let alone one of our Kingdoms Sovereigns! I say we just kill her and be done with this mess."

What did she mean by sovereign?

"Papillon, Healer, is right. It would be unwise to bring a girl we know nothing about back to our Kingdom. This is the best way. I do not mind too much, I don't believe she will be able to ruin my mind or overpower me. The only side effect is that she becomes infatuated with me. I think I can manage a tiny girl, or do you doubt my prowess?" The husky voice again held underlying malice.

"O-of course not, Fighter." And with that last statement the air held silence once more.

Serenity gasped as she felt a crack resonate in her ears and run through her head. It felt as if her mind were being ripped open by two strong muscular hands. It was similar to the feel of a migraine except much worse. Feeling began to spread through her body as her limbs convulsed into cramps. Behind all the pain she felt growing warmth sooth away her headache. There was a kindness there too, and something very definably male, which was peculiar. She could feel the other entity swimming silkily around in her soul looking for something. In her mind's eye she reached out to stroke the warm red light and as she did she felt her heart give a tight tug as the glow from her silver crystal washed over both her and the light.

All too soon the experience was over.

She was sitting upright. Clenching and unclenching her hands. However, when she looked down she could not see. She had no vision. Her hands flew to her eyes. They were still closed shut, and try as she might she could not open them.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" Serenity gave a little gasp as she touched her throat and covered her mouth. Her voice held a deep breathiness to it that it had not had before.

"I still have your sight bound. I wish to keep it that way until we finish our questioning of you." The husky voice answered breathing rather hard. The warm breath brushed against Serenity's face.

"Are you alright, Fighter? You can stop holding her head now." Healer's voice was soft and questioning. The warm hands fell away from Serenity's head replaced with a stinging coldness.

"Now if you are smart and hold your life dear, you will answer all of our questions truthfully." Spat the vehement voice of Papillon. Serenity was starting to feel a strong dislike for that shrill voice.

The experience she had shared with this Fighter made her feel like she had nothing to really fear. These were kind people, well perhaps not Papillon, but she would not go against this Fighter. She felt that she could trust them. Something in her being told her that these are the people she should be helping as Savior. She had a mission to help these people and to reunite with her loved ones once more. This gave her a bravado that she was not accustomed to. With these thoughts she held her head high and felt for the presence of the others and turned her focus towards them.

"What is it you wish to know?" Her voice did not waver but held strong and sounded authoritative.

The woman known as Healer laughed merrily and added sarcastically, "Now she reminds me of someone, doe she not, Fighter?"

The woman known as Fighter made a muffled grunt.

A sharp growl resounded through Papillon and Serenity felt the tip of what she was sure was a spear at her raised throat. A wetness dribbled slowly down into the top of her torn dress.

"Don't act so haughty towards us. Do you not realize you are in the presence of the Celestial Soldiers? Well you'll learn soon enough to mind your tongue, sweetie."

There was a crash as a spear thumped to the dirt, a punch releasing the air from a body, and then another thump as the body groaned to the ground.

"Dammit Fighter, that was unnecessary!"

"Believe me it was necessary. She needs to control her rage otherwise I'll do it for her."

There was more bickering between the voices of Fighter and Healer as Serenity tasted the grit of dirt in her mouth. At the scraping sound of a body dragging itself closer to her through the dirt she stilled.

"Papillon, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't believe it. My Highnesses, she smells of nectar. I haven't smelled this in centuries. My god, it's unbearable. I must taste her. It's as if her essence is that of our lost Goddess." Papillon cooed entranced.

"Back away from her, NOW!"

It was all too late Serenity felt a woman's lithe body crawl on top of her as she attempted to back away. The woman screamed and pulled back her hair savagely before a clamp of teeth penetrated her neck and a tongue gushed over the opening.

Serenity felt a sharp pain and then it was gone. She felt the body of Papillon be retched from her own and then she was lifted into the muscular arms of what she assumed was this female Fighter, but what felt like a man. Fighter touched her neck and a warm sensation came over her as her neck became numb and she stopped trembling. Getting ambushed when she couldn't see to fight back was a frightening concept that she wished to not revisit again.

"This is ridiculous, have you lost all your senses?!" Fighters voice had changed into a deep timbre, but still held all the before huskiness.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Your Highness, I had lost myself, but the grace of your other half has brought me back to my senses. I am ready to accept punishment for shaming your kind graces." Papillon uttered in awe from below where Serenity was, making her think that she was in a deep bow and now she seemed to make a complete turnaround on her behavior.

"Dammit! You made the change before us! Maker is not going to believe this. Well at least Princesses Kakyuu and Galaxia will be pleased." Healer's voiced managed to sound both excited and disappointed.

What was this Fighter to be able to change people's outlooks and behavior so suddenly? Her own wits even seemed somewhat disorientated.

"What are you?" she whispered while tilting her head upward towards her face.

Fighter sighed and gave a tension releasing laugh before lightly touching her clammy forehead.

"I'm a Gemini."

Serenity's vision cleared and she slowly pried open her eyes and found herself staring into the depths of midnight blue skies with light flicks of gold like lightening. So close she spotted her reflection and the azure luminescence of her own eyes. She gulped. She could now tell that the once female was now male. She supposed that Gemini's could perhaps change genders.

"Oh." She mouthed lamely.

A crooked smile lifted Fighters lips as a raven colored lock curled in front of one thunderous eye, framing his tanned face.

"Just, oh? I mean, I have saved you twice now. I think a thank-you would suffice." He asked smugly while arching a dark eyebrow.

Serenity gulped again as she restrained herself from wanting to move the lock out of his wondrous eye and slap him at the same time.

Wondrous eye? Wait, what was she thinking?! This Fighter was mocking her wasn't he? He must be thinking that she had become infatuated with him from when they shared minds. Well that was just not the case! Was it? NO! It wasn't. She was still in control of her own faculties. This Fighter was just too arrogant for their own good and her hormones were surfacing. She would just have to combat that.

Serenity narrowed her azure eyes and furrowed her brow.

"I believe you can put me down now, Great Celestial Soldier, I seem to be in no harm. Unless, that is, you enjoy embracing me." She slurred and batted her eyelashes mockingly.

Fighter stiffened slightly the crooked smile no longer gracing his face. His eyes held a calculating look to them before he gently set her down. He then transferred his attention to the women behind her. One gaping and the other snickering.

"We set out within the hour. I believe that Papillon has proven that this _little girl_ has some worth to us. I've reached inside her mind and found her harmless, so it should be safe to take her to the Kingdom." The two women set about their tasks for the journey. Papillon again reiterating her apologies and throwing Serenity disgusting looks.

Now that she had her sight back she could tell both women were unbelievably beautiful. Papillon was exotic with dark brown skin with a colorful purple and blue pattern tracing up her arms and legs. Something on her back was folded within itself. It appeared thin and light. Comprehension dawned on her. They were wings...she resembled a butterfly with curly purple hair.

The other woman, Healer, was completely stunning. She had pale skin like her own, with long straight hair the color of pearls tied in a low ponytail. The most interesting feature was her attire. She was strapped in leather pieces with armor shoulder padding and chainmail hanging from her waist.

Serenity supposed she should be shocked by their appearance but found she wasn't after everything that had happened to her. She was more shocked by their cooperation.

"They are so obedient now. Why are they not questioning your motives as they did before." Serenity pondered before covering her mouth. Not meaning to actually voice her question.

"Well for one I am the leader of this quest and two I can now change orientation. I am now elevated to the next level. To question me in this form would be considered obstinate and disgraceful to some, even more so for a prisoner." His lightening streaked eyes held mirth to them as he peered down at her. As if to insinuate she were being disgraceful. Serenity cleared her throat.

"My name is..." Serenity paused briefly thinking it unwise to use her given name, "Usagi. It is also considered rude to not introduce oneself. Especially so, before one is taken as prisoner and then tried or tortured. They then would have no idea who would be issuing their torment. They would be left questioning and the torturer would feel no validity in it. So please, Your Highness, before we go any further grace me with a name." Her voice was monotone, her eyes downcast as she realized that this Gemini might be the one to torture her, and why wouldn't they? They witnessed her fall from the stars. Surely that wasn't an everyday occurrence. They had no idea what she was. For all they knew she was sent to wreak havoc on their kingdoms.

Fighter grabbed her chin roughly and captured her with his gaze.

"I go by many names as a soldier but to my comrades I am known as Seiya. I did mention that some might treat me as if I am a God or Ruler once I am in this form, I am now able to be what I was born to be. Truthfully, I appreciate to be treated as an equal. I cannot help how I am treated by others. I am not a God. I am a warrior. I am here to serve. But there are those that wish for Gemini's to rule. So they treat us thusly."

Serenity's mouth gaped openly. She had not expected for him to reveal so much to her, a person that he barely knew, let alone trusts. Then again if she were to be tortured, then her death was definitely eminent. So why not reveal all the secrets?

The not so much a God shook his head in amusement at her expense. His hair again moving silkily to frame his face as his long ponytail fell over his shoulder. Her eyes glazed over.

She desperately needed to stop doing that. This was becoming annoying. He would be torturing her and she would just relish in his beauty and crooked smiles while he cracked his whip. Whip...UGH! There was seriously something wrong with her! Maybe this was a side effect to sharing minds and would go away in a few days, but she doubted it. No matter, she would make damn sure that she hated every minute of him torturing her, as crazy as that sounded.

Serenity shook herself to air out her traitorous thoughts.

"I tell you this because I have seen inside your mind. I know who sent you here. I believe you mean us no harm. You are not our prisoner. I shall take you to our Kingdom. I'm sure Princess Kakyuu will want to enroll you in our training."

"Training?" Serenity managed to find her words but she was barely following. So much had happened to her in the last twenty-four hours that she was numb and dead on her feet.

"Yes, the training for our Celestial Soldiers, of course. Since the Stars have cast you to us I'm sure it will come quite easily for you."

"Oh." Came her lame reply.

"Of course..." Serenity could already imagine the severe disappoint she would be in this soldier training. She was athletic but for some reason she always found the invisible rock to trip her up.

Seiya then leaned over Serenity's shoulder as if in search for something.

"What is it?" Serenity asked utterly bewildered while attempting to spy over her shoulder to see what Seiya was interested in.

"They're gone…How does your back fair?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Um, well actually it feels as if I've been badly burned." Seiya nodded as if understanding something.

"I'm not surprised. If you will turn around I can put some salve on it to better help the healing." Serenity slowly nodded and turned her figure away from Seiya.

"This may slightly sting, Odango." Serenity turned dangerously red at the nick name.

"My name is Ser…USAGI. You'll do well to remember that- AH!" Serenity hissed as she felt the first application of salve smooth across her back. "Why does it sting so much?" she gasped as Seiya slid his slippery fingers across a particularly tender spot.

"I suspect it happened while you were falling after your wings caught on fire." Serenity paused and spun her head towards Seiya.

"What do you mean by wings?" Seiya cocked his head to the side puzzled.

"Well they seem to have disappeared momentarily. I imagine they have molded back into your bone structure to heal from the damage. Are you not aware of them?"

Serenity's azure eyes clouded over as she couldn't decide to laugh hysterically at the ludicrousness of Seiya's question or to scream.

Both options seemed to burst out of her at once before she blacked out for a third time.

* * *

Please Review!

So I kind of rushed through this chapter, haha. I'm too eager to get things rolling. Sorry if there is any confusion.

Also, a Gemini if you can't already imagine, is a soul that can take on both female and male forms. You will find out more about what exactly that is further in the story.

Hopefully in the next chapter Usagi will be done with passing out at the end. We need to remember shes been through a lot and could use all the sleep she can get. especially knowing Usagi! Third times the charm right?


End file.
